marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: The End
Spider-Man: The End is a 2018 American animated film co-produced by Marvel Animation and Columbia Pictures, and distributed by Sony Pictures. The film is directed by Genndy Tartakovsky, and written by Greg Weisman and Christopher Yost. Yuri Lowenthal stars as Peter Parker / Spider-Man, Mary Faber as May "Mayday" Parker/Spider-Girl, and more. In Spider-Man: The End, Peter Parker is in his mid-40's with a daughter (May Parker), having retired from the role of Spider-Man after his final fight with the Green Goblin. It also sets up Spider-Girl's origin story, leading into the series The Spectacular Spider-Girl: The Series. The film features an original story inspired by Spider-Man: Reign and The Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows, with elements from The Amazing Spider-Man issue #50 (Spider-Man No More!) and Spider-Man: Hobgoblin Lives. It also uses characters from the MC2. Plot The film opens with Peter Parker at a graveyard, mourning over the loss of Mary Jane-Watson Parker. He questions whether it was worth becoming Spider-Man, and decides to quit being New York's Protector, stating that he went too far. A flashback is shown of Spider-Man in a fight against the Green Goblin. Green Goblin is attacking Peter with everything he has, injuring him badly. He flies away on his glider, taunting Spider-Man and threatening to kill his baby daughter. Spider-Man swings after Green Goblin who breaks into his house and kidnaps MJ, dangling her off of his glider. MJ falls to her death as Spider-Man tries to save her while comforting his daughter, and loses his wife. Spider-Man starts to become angry, letting loose and attacking Green Goblin viciously until he accidentally causes Green Goblin's death. A few years pass by, and a man named The Gentleman stops by Ravencroft to bail out a person. The entire facility is then hacked by The Gentleman and cellmates start to escape, as The Gentleman leaves with a mysterious person to try and reform the Sinister Six. May "Mayday" Parker is turning 16, and is going to school. Peter is watching the news while May leaves for school, watching the breaking news footage of Ryker's Island convicts escaping. Peter rushes upstairs and goes to his room, looking in his closet for the Spider-Man costume before deciding to abandon it. During school, May accidentally learns of her superhuman abilities during gym class. She shows off her enhanced speed, climbing a rope in a few seconds and back. Her final class of the day is dismissed, and she heads to the bus. While on the bus, the supervillain Scorpion attacks it and causes it to crash into a building and get buried underneath debris. Peter is frantically calling May's phone, worried for her life as he watches the news and sees Scorpion attacking a school bus. He's astonished as he sees May lift up the debris and helps students escape from the school bus. May sprints back home, using her newfound powers. May confronts Peter about her powers, asking what's wrong with her as Peter finally reveals his secret along with his origins. A flashback is shown of Peter in Oscorp on a field trip, taking pictures of all of the subjects there. A spider falls onto his hand and bites him, as his DNA is altered to gain new powers. Sequence of flashbacks of Spider-Man's adventures are also shown. Peter advises May not to tell anyone of her powers and to not go around parading as a vigilante, since he's worried of her health while supervillains are on the rise. May asks Peter why isn't he out there helping people, and he goes quiet. The house explodes as pumpkin bombs are thrown at it, revealing to come from the new Green Goblin also known as... Hobgoblin. Hobgoblin is leading a new group called the Savage Twelve (based on the Sinister Six), consisting of: Vulture II (Blackie Drago), Killerwatt, Kraven the Hunter II (Ana Kravinoff), Mysterio, Sandman, Beetle, Shocker, Scorpion, Boomerang, Raptor, Sabreclaw, and Mister Abnormal. Peter races upstairs while protecting his daughter from the Savage Twelve, but is separated from her while dodging an attack from Killerwatt. May stumbles into Peter's closet, finding his costume along with Ben Reilly's costume and webshooters. She takes Ben's items and puts it on, defending Peter from Kraven. Peter puts on his Spider-Man outfit, working together with May. Spider-Man taunts Scorpion, who rushes towards him only for Spider-Man to dodge and cause Scorpion to crash into Killerwatt, getting knocked out. May uses her raw powers to take on Kraven, but is getting damaged by all of Ana's skilled moves. Spider-Man defeats Kraven, but is quickly sent flying backwards by Raptor. Mister Abnormal is easily defeated by May, who decides to take the fight to the streets against Spider-Man's warnings. Hobgoblin attacks May, causing Spider-Man to become outraged and attack him. Hobgoblin taunts Spider-Man repeatedly, threatening his daughter as May takes on Raptor and Shocker at the same time. The Avengers appear to aid Spider-Man and May, consisting of: Thunderstrike, Stinger, Mainframe, and J2. Most of the members are defeated and caught, except for Hobgoblin, Kraven II, Raptor, SabreClaw, and Mister Abnormal. Spider-Man looks at his house that is now almost entirely destroyed, and decides to stay with the Avengers in their Avengers Tower. May is also jokingly given the nickname "Spiderling" by Stinger. It's night, and Peter sneaks out of the Avengers Tower and decides to gain some more information on the Hobgoblin. He recalls the glider was based off of Norman Osborn's prototype, and heads to Oscorp. Upon reaching Oscorp, Peter (dressed in his Spider-Man suit) finds out May was following him. As he tries to send her back, Hobgoblin's maniac laughter is heard as he attacks Oscorp. May gets injured by a pumpkin bomb that Spider-Man manages to move out of the way, and Hobgoblin then throws her off of the building. Spider-Man dives after May, safely capturing her but gets hit by a pumpkin bomb. Hobgoblin then leaves as Spider-Man plummets into a window. Spider-Man manages to follow Hobgoblin's trail while holding May, and deflects a pumpkin bomb back at Hobgoblin and causes his arm to get broken. Hobgoblin flies away, and Spider-Man follows him to the Daily Bugle where he finds Ned Leeds in a Hobgoblin costume with a broken arm and talks to Betty Brant about it, promising not to tell anyone who he was. The next morning, May wakes up and decides to head to the refrigerator to eat breakfast. The lights are off as pairs of yellow eyes startle her in the darkness, and she finds a Goblin Army attacking her. Peter wakes up, finding a Goblin Army in his room and he manages to hold them off. The Avengers are fighting another Goblin Army, revealing that there's over 200 goblins. The Gentleman meets with the Hobgoblin again, uniting the 4 other members of the Savage Twelve and a villain called the Dragon King. Hobgoblin laughs and calls them the Savage Six, proposing to destroy Avengers Tower if the Goblin Nation doesn't. It's the afternoon now, and the members of the Avengers and Spider-Man and May are exhausted. Stinger is surprised to find that someone was able to hack into the Avengers Tower and launch an attack of this scale, but Spider-Man knows it's by the Hobgoblin. Hobgoblin appears at the Avengers Tower with the rest of the Savage Six, attacking Spider-Man and the Avengers. May faces Killerwatt, while JC2 fights Dragon King and Stinger fights Mister Abnormal. SabreClaw fights Mainframe and Thunderstrike fights Raptor... Leaving Hobgoblin all to Spider-Man. Spider-Man punches and kicks Hobgoblin, trying to maneuver past the pumpkin bombs and razor bats. Hobgoblin takes the fight outside in the sky, Spider-Man holding onto the glider. Spider-Man webs Hobgoblin's face, causing them to crash through a window and for Hobgoblin to slam into an office desk. He notices that Hobgoblin's arm isn't broken, and takes off Hobgoblin's mask, learning it's... Harry Osborn. Spider-Man asks why Harry did it, and Harry admits he was angry that his father died because of Spider-Man. The Gentlemen told his story about his brother died to Spider-Man, and that they wanted payback. They were going to go after Peter Parker, since he usually knows where Spider-Man is and then they saw him fight the Savage Twelve. Harry's glider flies behind Spider-Man, ready to impale him before he jumps in the air and dodges, Harry dying. The next day, Peter Parker is seen standing in front of Harry Osborn's grave (right next to Mary Jane's), apologizng to him for not being able to stop the incoming glider. He then walks over to Mary Jane's grave, and tells it that "I'll join you soon... But for now, New York City needs a Spider-Man, and I have responsibilities to take. Great responsibilities.". Cast *Yuri Lowenthal as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Mary Faber as May "Mayday" Parker *TBA Reception The film was met with positive reviews, holding a 83% and a 7.2/10 on Rotten Tomatoes. Empire Magazine gave the film a 3.5/5, saying "this movie feels like a comic book popping out to live, with many references to comics that some viewers might miss.". IGN gave the film a positive review, a 9/10. They said "comic book readers will love the references to the comics, such as Gwen Stacy's death or Ned Leeds acting as a fall guy for the Hobgoblin. It features an original story that isn't afraid of using characters from different sources, such as Harry Osborn being the Hobgoblin from the Ultimate Spider-Man comic book.". Common Sense Media said the film was "too mature for kids due to featuring two deaths (and an implied death earlier) and blood", saying "the film is more appropriate for kids aged 12+". Trivia *Yuri Lowenthal voiced Spider-Man in the PS4 game, Spider-Man. **Mary Faber also voiced Spider-Girl in the video game, Marvel Heroes. *Spider-Man's suit is based on the one seen in the PS4 game. *Rodrick Kingsley and Daniel Kingsley would've appeared as suspects of the Hobgoblin to throw everyone off, but was cut from the film due to the film's airtime. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man movies Category:PG-13